When I Get Where I'm Going
by XxXBuri-ChanXxX
Summary: A songfic of when i get where i'm going by Brad Paisley and Dolly Parton. Woody, Jessie, and Buzz all discuss what's going to happen when they die, a question thats been nagging at them for a while.


**Authors note****: hello everyone! I got a hold of my dear sister's ipod earlier, and I listened to a song that really touched me :) It made me really think…and then toy story popped up in my mind, and TADA! This fanfic was born! So, please enjoy :) and when I get where I'm going, there better be a fanfiction XD ****TS3 SPOILERS! DON'T READ IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**Song: ****When I get where I'm going, by Brad Paisley and Dolly Parton**

**Disclaimer: I do not own toy story, or when I get where I'm going, but I do own this idea :)**

**Dedication: ****dedicated to my sister for not killing me when I dropped her ipod (IT WAS AN ACCIDENT, I SWEAR) and to both of my granddaddies :) I hope I'll see you both again someday…..**

…

Woody watched the rain fall from the window. The sun peaked through the clouds, illuminating Bonnie's room. He couldn't help but smile, but he didn't know why.

"Hey sheriff," Buzz said with a smile as he sat beside his friend.

"Howdy," Woody said softly. They watched the rain for a few minutes, and the clouds cover the sun again. Then a thought suddenly struck Woody.

"Have you ever wondered what happens when toys die?" He said before he could hold it in. Buzz was slightly confused by where the question came from, but he couldn't deny that he had.

"Sometimes I do, but I never come up with much," Buzz sighed.

_When I get where I'm going  
on the far side of the sky.  
The first thing that I'm gonna do  
is spread my wings and fly._

I'm gonna land beside a lion,  
and run my fingers through his mane.  
Or I might find out what it's like  
to ride a drop of rain

"When I get where I'm going, I'm going to do the impossible," Woody said softly.

"And what's that?"

"I'm going to grow wings, and I'm going to fly. I'm going to run through the woods with a deer, swim in the sea with the fish." Woody responded, as if he had already planned it all out. Buzz chuckled.

"When I get where I'm going, I'm going to actually put these wings to good use," Buzz smiled.

_Yeah when I get where I'm going,  
there'll be only happy tears.  
I will shed the sins and struggles,  
I have carried all these years.  
And I'll leave my heart wide open,  
I will love and have no fear.  
Yeah when I get where I'm going,  
Don't cry for me down here._

"And we won't have to worry about breaking or tearing, we won't have to hide constantly, we can be ourselves-"

"And we can enjoy the afterlife," Buzz finished for him. Woody nodded.

_I'm gonna walk with my granddaddy,  
and he'll match me step for step,  
and I'll tell him how I missed him,  
every minute since he left.  
Then I'll hug his neck._

"I know another thing I would do," Woody said after a few moments.

"What's that?"

"I would go and see Andy's dad again. And talk to him," Woody smiled.

"Why?" Buzz asked.

"Cause I miss him of course! Remember, he was my first owner," Woody play-punched him on the arm for forgetting.

_So much pain and so much darkness,  
in this world we stumble through.  
All these questions, I can't answer,  
so much work to do._

"There're so many things we don't know about this life….." Buzz mused.

"How long do we go through life totally blind?" Woody wondered aloud. Buzz just merely shrugged.

"Depends on how long you let yourself be blind," Another voice said. They turned to find Jessie leaning against the wall.

"Mind if I join the conversation?" she asked, plopping down in between them.

"Not at all," they said at the same time. They all laughed.

"So we're talking about death, am I correct?" Jessie asked. Woody nodded.

_But when I get where I'm going,  
and I see my Maker's face.  
I'll stand forever in the light,  
of His amazing grace._

"You know what I wonder? Is there a god for toys?" Jessie's gaze wandered to the rain that fell outside.

"Who knows?" Buzz shrugged.

"Maybe," Woody said.

"Well, then I guess we'll find out when we get where we're going," Jessie smiled.

_Yeah when I get where I'm going,  
Yeah when I get where I'm going,  
there'll be only happy tears.  
Hallelujah!  
I will love and have no fear.  
When I get where I'm going.  
Yeah when I get where I'm going._

"Let's just hope we all go together," Woody smiled.

"We almost did, remember?" Buzz murmured, bringing back the memories of the incinerator.

"Thank god there will be none of those in heaven," Woody laughed.

"Unless we end up someplace else…..I hope pushing someone out of a window doesn't land you some place bad Woody," Buzz teased. Woody sighed.

"For the last time, I did not push you out of that window!" Jessie and Buzz laughed. Woody's expression became serious, and he turned towards his friends.

"Hey guys…...?"

"Yeah?"

"If we don't go together…..don't cry for me down here, ok?"

"Woody, that would be absolutely impossible," Jessie said.

"And why would you say that anyway?" Buzz asked. Woody just simply smiled.

"Because there will be no need. i'll be happy." was all that he said.

…**..**

**Sorry it was kinda short XD I ran out of ideas of what to have them say….. :/ not to mention this definately isnt my best work... *sigh* please review, i would like to know what you all think :)**


End file.
